


Dystopian Gang AU

by orphan_account



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dystopian Gang AU, Gangs, References to Drugs, any character that was 16 in canon is now at least 18, familial relationships in Diasomnia, there won't be any real world drugs, writing what I can't draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One hundred years ago, a terrible war took place, affecting every corner of the world. Although the war has been ceased, the remnants of that war remain. Seven gangs have emerged on an island, each trying to take over as much territory as possible. The relationship between each gang is different, though they all share the common enemy of the Royal Swords, a group of soldiers who have yet to take the island under occupation as part of a worldwide alliance.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. An Octopus in the Savanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul pays a visit to Savanaclaw much to Leona's chagrin.

Many of the properties in the strip outside of Savanaclaw’s headquarters were vacant, windows broken and planks of wood nailed up in front of the doors. The sidewalks were littered with plastic wrappings and other forms of trash. A gang member could be seen biting down what little skin was left on the piece of meat he was eating. This part of the territory was running low on resources. Again.

The car pulled up to the main building, a large animal skull greeting visitors at the entrance. The driver parked the car before getting out to open the door for his boss. Azul stepped out of the car, hand over his hat as his cane hit the ground. 

“No need to go anywhere,” Azul informed the underling. “This shouldn’t take long.”

The driver simply nodded, closing the car door as Azul walked on ahead.

There were Savanaclaw members teasing one another, laughing and boasting until one of them sniffed the air and gave a low growl. The rest followed suit, their eyes darting to where the scent was coming from, only to cease their growling when Azul made his face apparent to all of them. A few of the younger members whimpered, backing away and some averted their gazes from Azul’s direction. 

Azul entered the building. Although it looked a lot nicer compared to the strip just outside of it, they could have benefitted from learning a thing or two from Scarabia’s interior decor. Azul saw a muscular young beastwoman of bobcat descent approaching him. She was taller than he was, but he had no fear in his eyes as she stood before him.

“State your business,” she said, cracking a knuckle against her palm.

“I’m here to see your leader,” Azul calmly replied.

“I’ll take care of this,” another voice said. 

A slim young man who was shorter than Azul entered the conversation. He had a smile across his face with a hand on his hip. Azul recognized him as Leona’s most trusted underling, a mischievous hyena that was known for taking what one wanted right under their noses. Ruggie.

“Won’t Leona be happy that a fellow gang leader has entered his territory,” Ruggie teased. “You’re lucky he just got done with his nap.”

“Ah, so you know where he is?” Azul asked.

“Yeah. Just follow me.”

They walked past the bobcat woman, who paid them no mind as she looked towards the entrance, possibly for any more unexpected guests. There were more rough-looking characters huddled in groups as they walked further down the hall, all of them hushing their voices as they gazed upon Azul’s entrance. 

Past the pool with a waterfall and atop a stone-like throne laid the leader of this territory. Leona. His dark, long hair flowing down and his tail lying lazily underneath him. He gave a scowl as he looked down at Azul and Ruggie.

“Ruggie, why’d you bring this octo-punk in my presence?”

“Ah, Leona, he said he wanted to see you,” Ruggie smirked, putting his hands behind his head. 

“Obviously.” Leona closed his eyes, waving his hand to allow someone else to speak.

Azul removed his hat.

“Ah, Prince Leona-”

Leona shot his eyes open, leapt out of his throne, and stood before Azul, growling at him.

“That’s _King_ Leona around here,” he threatened. 

Azul kept smiling. “Oh, that’s right. King Leona.”

“What do you want?”

“I’m looking to add a new item to the menu. Unfortunately, the ingredient I need can only be found within Diasomnia's districts. I’ll be needing a few of your own to escort mine for safe passage.”

“And you can’t ask those wretched eel twins of yours? You boast of their strength all the time.”

“Jade and Floyd? Afraid not. I need them at Mostro Lounge the day of departure.”

The Savanaclaw members bared their teeth, creeping closely towards Azul. Leona waved an arm to stop them in their tracks.

“I don’t expect you to do this for free,” Azul continued. “I’ll share half of the supplies gathered for you to distribute to your territory.”

“You really think I’m gonna say ‘yes?’“

“No, I don’t,” Azul tilted his head to his shoulder. “I _know_ you will.”

“How dare you talk to the King like that?” a buff cheetah beastman called out. “You oughta be eaten right here and now!”

“Don’t,” Leona gave his underling a threatening look. The cheetah beastman bowed his head, tail between his legs. Ruggie continued to look on in amusement.

“Our voyage is to be tomorrow,” Azul said.

“Your little fish baits better be here by dawn,” Leona warned. “Otherwise you can get to Diasomnia by yourself.”

“I wouldn’t want to keep my own ally waiting. That would be rude.” Azul turned around. “I hate to cut this meeting short, but I told my driver I wouldn’t be long. Plus, I have other matters to attend to.” Azul waved his hand. “Pleasure, as always, doing business with you.”

Once Azul was out of sight, Leona growled once more.

“Man, I’ll never understand why leaders try to be so formal with one another,” Ruggie laughed. “Good thing I don’t gotta deal with that nonsense.”

“No, but you will be going on that escort mission.” Leona glared at Ruggie.

“Huh?!” Ruggie’s eyes widened. “Why do I have to go?!”

“Cuz I said so.” Leona stretched his arms. “Now go get me something to eat. I’m starving.”

“Yeah, yeah....”


	2. #RedIsSoIn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pomefiore potion sellers are spotted within Heartslabyul territory.

Red dripped down in every corner of the neighborhood. Signs. Windows. Leaves on trees.

Oh, it wasn’t blood. It was paint. The mark of the Heartslabyul gang. The young rookie, Ace, aimed his paintball gun at the fence, blasting away. 

“Ah, this is so tiresome,” Ace wiped his forehead with his arm. “I don’t know how much more red this place can get.”

“Oh, it’s not so bad,” Cater shook the can of paint spray before spraying the wall. “We’re just reminding everyone that we’re the best gang on the island.”

“Isn’t there a better way for us to assert dominance....” Ace pouted before shooting at another spot void of paint.

Cater didn’t answer, finishing the wall with a smile. “Ah, so photogenic!” He pulled his phone out to snap a photo of the red rose tagged on the wall. “#AnotherDayInHeartslabyul, #LookGoodinRed.”

Ace shook his head until another one of their fellow members ran up to them. 

“Cater!” they called out. 

“Hm? What’s up?” Cater asked.

“Pomefiore members were spotted selling potions in the corner of Main Street!”

Cater shook his head. “Selling potions on Main Street without a permit on a Monday. When will visitors learn that our leader will only tolerate those who follow the rules.”

“Really? That’s the reason this is a problem?” Ace raised an eyebrow. “Well, regardless, I’m ready to kick ass!”

Cater ushered the two of them to follow him, ready to show them how they deal with rival gang members. 

Cater ordered them to behind some bushes, informing them he’ll give them a signal for the attack. He was going to attempt to talk to the Pomefiore sellers first. Ace wasn’t thrilled about the prospect of a peaceful approach, but he did as he was told. 

Cater made himself seen, waving his hand.

“Hey there!” He greeted.

The Pomefiore furrowed their brows, reaching for their pockets and holding up a signature scented bomb to throw down.

“Woah, no need to be on the defensive,” Cater assured. “I’m not here for a fight. I just wanna talk.”

They looked at each other, lowering their guard.

“That’s better,” Cater winked. “Now, as you know, you’re in Heartslabyul territory and breaking quite a number of our rules. But punishing people immediately hasn’t really been my style, you know?” Cater picked up a vial that was to be sold, admiring its presentation. “Man, I’ll be honest, I’ve always been jealous of how everything and everyone from Pomefiore is so photogenic! I’ve always wanted to collaborate with someone from Pomefiore and get an alliance going. Maybe today will be that day if you’d take a selfie with me.”

One of the sellers snatched the vial out of Cater’s hand.

“As if we’d trust a Heartslabyul member!” he declared.

“We have high standards on who we choose to collaborate with,” the other seller declared, flinging her hair over her shoulder. “This may be your territory, but you’ve made a big mistake getting so close to us.”

Cater sighed. “Man, and I was just about to ask for your Magicam account. Mind if I at least take a selfie before you two come for me?”

The two gave it genuine thought before allowing him to do so. Cater smiled, taking his selfie, but rather than upload it to Magicam, he sent the photo to Ace and the other Heartslabyul member with the caption _Fire_.

“You know, I don’t think purple is really your color,” Cater took a step back.

“What are you-”

“I think _red_ suits you better.”

Red paintballs were sent flying in their direction, hitting them directly and breaking the perfume bombs that they were holding, forcing them to inhale the fumes resulting in furious coughs. 

Ace laughed as he and the other Heartslabyul underling came out of hiding.

“Man, did you guys really think you could take us on?!” Ace smirked as his fellow underling giggled.

“Those who don’t follow the rules will be punished!” the underling cried out.

As the fumes disintegrated, Cater pulled one of the Pomefiore sellers in and held his phone up.

“Smile!” Cater snapped a photo. “#DealingwithTrespassers, #ThePowerofHeartslabyul, #RedisSoIn.”

The Pomefiore sellers both stepped away, but were taken by surprise as a couple of Cater’s clones appeared behind them, handcuffing their wrists. 

“Neither of you are being let go so easily,” the first clone said.

“You’ll be awaiting a trial for a proper punishment,” the second clone followed up. “So just relax, okay?”

The clones took the trespassers away. 

“That was amazing!” the Heartslabyul underling exclaimed. “You’re so amazing, Cater!”

“And I thought today was gonna be boring,” Ace lifted his paintball gun in pride.

“I think we’re done here for today,” Cater said. “Come on. Let’s report back to the base.”


	3. A Robot Who Enjoys a Good Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ortho attends a Scarabia party.

Ortho gave a small knock on the door, Idia lounging on his chair as he was in the middle of a game.

“Nii-san,” Ortho approached. 

“Hm? Ortho?” Idia looked over to the robot boy. “What’s up? Any trouble with our territory?”

Ortho shook his head. “Nothing of the sort. I actually wanted to ask your permission for something.”

“Shoot.”

Ortho put a hand over his chest. He had rehearsed this request in his head before finally giving out.

“Nii-san, I’d like to attend the party that will be held in Scarabia tomorrow night.”

Idia turned his chair around. “Ortho? You know we already have our own agents going. There’s no need for you to go.”

“Yes, but I was hoping perhaps I could go for...fun.” Ortho closed his eyes. “I could perform duties for the sake of Ignihyde if you would like.” Ortho looked down at the used sweater on the floor. “But if you believe I am better suited to remain on the base, then I understand.”

Idia sighed. “Ortho.....” He tapped his controller. “I don’t wanna prevent you from having fun for my sake.....” He got up from his chair, putting a hand on Ortho’s head. “Okay, Ortho. As long as you promise me you’ll be safe and not hurt anyone.”

Ortho’s eyes beamed. 

“Really?! Thank you, nii-san! I won’t let you down!”

Idia resumed his gaming session. He mostly felt relieved that Ortho didn’t ask him to go to the party. While he hates disappointing Ortho, he’d be suffering if he had to go attend such an event full of high-spirited and cheery people. He could only handle so much human interaction. 

Restaurants and other eateries on Scarabia’s streets remained open as lights illuminated the district that held the home base for the gang. Members from other gangs all travelled to the event, some for more underhanded reasons of espionage, but others for a fun night without worry. Ortho was amazed at how bright everything was. There was dancing in the streets with laughter in every corner. 

“Ah, Ortho!” An Ignihyde member called out to him.

“Oh, hello!” Ortho greeted back. 

“If I had known you were coming, I would have picked you up.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that. Are you perhaps not feeling safe? Would you feel safe with me by your side?”

“O-oh, no,” the Ignihyde underling stuttered, thinking it should have been him to say those words. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I am,” Ortho nodded. “The music here is so lively. There’s so much to explore.”

“Yes, of course. Well, if you need me to do anything, I have my tracker app on for you to send a signal.”

“I don’t think there will be any need for that. Please, enjoy yourself!”

With that, the two went their separate ways. Ortho had his eyes set on the base, which had many people walking in and out. There were guards beside all entrances, perhaps because this party was an open-invitation for all gangs. 

The interior was extraordinary, full of curious and exquisite decor. Ortho went over to observe a golden life-sized camel in the corner. 

“Woah!” Ortho had heard that gold camels were a sign of prosperity. He always thought it was odd how gold equated to high valued wealth, but it sure was pretty.

“Ah, Welcome!” a voice cried out.

Ortho recognized the voice as belonging to none other than the leader of Scarabia: Kalim. He turned to see Kalim adorned in extravagant, but comfortable looking clothing. 

“Greetings, Kalim Al-Asim,” Ortho greeted.

“I’m so glad you came!” Kalim smiled. “Did Idia come as well?”

“I’m afraid not,” Ortho looked sadly back Kalim.

“Aw, that’s too bad. One of these days you’ll just have to drag him out here, huh?”

“Oh, I-”

Kalim laughed. “I’m kidding! It should be up to me to come up with a party that he’d want to come to. Have you tried the food yet? Oh, the pool is a great place to unwind!”

“Kalim Al-Asim, I appreciate you thinking of me, but I’m afraid I can’t eat nor am I equipped to be submerged in water.”

“Ah! That’s right!” Kalim’s face turned red and he shook his head. “How inconsiderate of me. I’m sorry.....”

“Do not worry. This party is fun in so many ways, including ways that I can find myself having fun in!”

“That’s good,” Kalim sighed. “Well, feel free to explore my territory as you please. And if there’s anything you need, you can always come to me or Jamil! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to hit the dance floor!”

Kalim practically ran over to the part of the base that was brimming with dancers. His dance moves weren’t quite as coordinated as everyone else’s but he was laughing and smiling regardless. Ortho made a note to himself to ask Idia to install a dance drive in his programming. 

For now, he wanted to check out the other exhibits on display for this party.


	4. More Precious Than Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia discovers something on his way back to Diasomnia's base of operations.

Lilia emerged from the shadows, having ended up in an alleyway after his latest attempts at expanding Diasomnia’s territory. The towns and main city that neighbored the forest he and Malleus had resided in agreed full-heartedly to obey the law of the fae. Unfortunately, not every part of the island was willing to take a part in this alliance and this latest attempt ended in him getting chased away by an angry mob. 

He knew Malleus wasn’t going to be happy when he returned. This island was one of the few parts of the world to remain dormant during this war. While the war was coming to an end, a new one his brewing. Many seek to claim the lands that remained, those that were unmarked and lacked a true leader. Diasomnia was the longest standing gang on this island to date as many of the other gangs have come and gone. 

Still, Lilia wished Malleus would consider incorporate more technological communication so that he could have told him right then and there rather than prolong the inevitable. The only piece of technology Malleus felt comfortable carrying around was Gao Gao Dragon-kun, but he supposed he should have expected that as Malleus didn’t need to be raised with technology unlike many of the other species in the world.

Lilia hovered above the ground and was going to find his way back home and out of this alleyway when he heard a baby cry. He looked around to find out where it was coming from when he spotted mice and rats gathered around something atop a bag of trash next to a dumpster. 

He went back down on the ground to see a dirty, stained piece of cloth obscuring the noise. The mice and rats scurried as he stepped closer when he reached out to remove the cloth. Underneath was a small, frail, underweight baby in nothing but a diaper.

“Oh, you poor little dear,” Lilia picked the baby up and rocked him back and forth. “It’s okay. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

The baby calmed down as Lilia rocked him, giving off soft hiccups. Lilia carefully removed his jacket without dropping the baby and wrapped him up with it. 

“Such a strong soul you have,” Lilia cooed. “But this is no place for someone as young and defenseless as you.” Lilia cleaned the dirt off the baby’s face. “I’ll take you back home with me where you’ll be fed and clothed. I promise to keep you safe, little one.”

The baby ended up falling asleep as Lilia returned to the home base of operations. 

While most creatures desired gold, there was nothing more valuable in Lilia’s arms than that of his precious Silver.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this work will not be continued. You're free to continue or transform this work as you see fit.


End file.
